The Younger Diaz VS Daley
by Ififall
Summary: UFC/Nate/ Nick Diaz FanFiction. Nate catches up with Paul Daley after his brother beats him. Paul doesn't need Nate's pity, but can Nate distract Paul from his TKO loss?


A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

No-one expected it. But Nate did.

* * *

His older brother defied the odds and beat Paul "Semtex" Daley by TKO. "Congrats Nick" Jake shields and Urijah Faber said. They bought Nick and his brother drinks. They thought Paul was a cool guy, even after the disaster of the Strike-force weigh in. Paul started getting in Nick's face mouthing off and swearing. Nick swore back. Nate watched as his little brother swore back and stared Paul down. He could feel the chemistry between them. He hoped Paul would feel the same way. Before the fight Paul Daley was known as a knockout artist. So he had a lot of confidence going up against Nick.

* * *

Paul Daley really believed he could knock Nick Diaz out.

To Nick Diaz's little brother that confidence made Paul Daley extremely hot.

* * *

But he couldn't say anything. Nick was so focused on the fight staying upright. Nick always prepared for five five minute rounds or more. Diaz VS Daley only lasted one round. Nate wasn't really supposed to be hanging around Paul, but after his brother's celebration He went to get his brother training clothes and pads from his locker.

He came out and saw Paul and his training camp walking down the corridor. "Alright?" Nate asked. Paul looked at his Team-mate Dan Hardy and shrugged. "I got TKO'd in the first round and everyone's laughing at me mate…I've been better" Paul shrugged. Nate locked the door and followed Paul and his team-mates out to the car park.

"See ya Dan, Junior" Paul said, he walked round to the other side of the car where he saw Nate again. "You need a lift back to Nick?" Paul asked. Nate shrugged and walked to the car. Paul opened the car door and Nate got inside. He drove to the hotel where Nick and most of the MMA fighters were staying. "See ya" Paul said unlocking the doors. "Paul I know you bitched at the weigh-in….." Nate said. "Do you want me to knock on Nick's hotel door and say sorry?" Paul asked.

* * *

"Nah…." Nate said. "Cause I can" Paul said starting to open the car door.

"Nah don't" Nate tugged on Paul's sleeve and kept him in the car.

"I know you feel like shit…..but you're still a cool fighter" Nate said.

"Mate don't fuck about….alright…..I don't need your pity" Paul told him.

"I don't pity you…you're cool" Nate said putting his hand on Paul's knee.

* * *

Paul didn't stop him, as Nate slid his hand cautiously across Paul's thigh. "You wanna…..go to the back-seat?" Paul asked. They left and went the back off Paul's car and started making out. Paul kissed Nate roughly and put his hands under his shirt. Nate sighed as Paul twiddled his nipples with his fingers. Paul started pushing Nate flat out on the back seat, but Nate kept himself upwards.

He pushed his chest closer towards Paul's hands. Paul started to take Nate's T-shirt off. "Wait…..can't I just crash at your room?" Nate asked. "What about your brother?" Paul asked. Before Nate could speak his phone rang out. He answered it. "Hey Nick….yeah….yeah…umm…..I'm gonna be a little late" Nate said as Paul smiled. "It's cool for now….let's go" Nate said as Paul got out and went to the drivers seat. Nate left Nick's stuff inside the car and followed Paul. Paul was moving on the next day, so he didn't have many things in the hotel room.

* * *

"Make yourself at home Nate" Paul said. Nate sat on the sofa and watched TV. It wasn't long before Paul came over and started stroking his crotch. Nate opened his legs wider un-zipping his trousers. Paul put his hands in Nate's boxers running his palm along his balls before stroking Nate's dick. Paul was good and Nate stifled a moan by grabbing the chair. But it didn't stop the guilt. Nate knew that he should be with his brother instead of Paul. As if Paul could read his mind Paul pulled his hand away and started to take Nate's trousers off.

He stroked him gently then sucked him off. Nate's hips jutted out as Paul went harder and faster, his tongue keeping Nate's dick hard. Nate slid his hand's around Paul's neck forcing Paul take in more. Minutes later it was over. Paul was washing himself in the bathroom and Nate didn't know why, Paul hadn't made him come.

Not because Paul wasn't good but…..

* * *

Paul came of the bathroom and kissed Nate, licking his neck and trying to turn him over on the sofa. Nate shook him off, but slid Paul's T-shirt off his shoulder and kissed hiss shoulder. "I've gotta go" Nate said leaning off him and getting up. "Nate don't be a tease…..get back here" Paul said patting the sofa. "Nah…." Nate said. He liked Paul, but he knew what Paul had in mind and he'd only just got with him for a one time thing.

"See ya around?" Nate asked. Hoping Paul would say yes.

* * *

"If your brother will let me" Paul said. Nate left and went back to meet his brother at the hotel.

"Yeah Jacq, later" Nick said ending the call to his girlfriend. "Where did you go?" Nick asked his little brother.

"Out….to get your…" Nate's voice trailed off when he realised he'd left Nick's training clothes and pads in Paul's car.

_Shit._

He didn't have Paul's number, but Nate would have to persuade Nick to talk to Paul as a good sportsman, then he could get Nick's stuff back. They were going to get some sleep when there was a knock on the door. Nick answered it surprised to see his ex opponent Paul Daley at the door with a bag.

* * *

"Here's your stuff….Nate left it on the bench" Paul said handing Nick the bag.

"Umm….thanks" Nick said taking the bag. "You want a drink or something?" Nick asked.

"I'm cool mate" Paul said looking at Nick little brother quickly. "See you" Paul said. Nick nodded and shut the door.

Nick was getting ready for bed on the sofa, but Nate still wanted to know what his brother thought of Paul.

* * *

"You cool with him now?" Nate asked.

Nick shrugged. "Our fight's over" Nick said pulling on Jogging bottoms in the bag that Nate had left.

" You good with Paul?" Nick asked him. "Re-watched that weigh-in you were gonna kick his ass" Nick told his little brother.

Nate shrugged at went to his room. At the "Diaz VS Daley" Weigh-in Nate thought Paul was pushing his luck. He didn't know if was going to get violent, but Nick's little brother prepared himself for anything. Now the Weigh-in and the fight was finished for good. Nate was beginning to see Paul in a different light.

* * *

But could Nate keep his new found interest in Paul away from Nick?


End file.
